


Instant Connection

by dadezra



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-25 00:50:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4940317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dadezra/pseuds/dadezra





	Instant Connection

I was just getting settled in, going through files at my desk, about to head home when I heard someone clear their throat behind me. I spun around to see Dr. Reid looking down and straightening his tie.

“Can I help you Doctor?” I ask, confused as to why he’s still at the office. The rest of the team left at least twenty minutes ago. He glances up to meet my gaze and smiles.

“Please, just call me Spencer. Or Reid if you prefer. Doctor feels too formal now that you’re a part of the team.”

“Which do you prefer?” I ask and he chuckles while answering with “Spencer.”

“I was just checking in, you know, seeing if you’re alright. That last crime scene was particularly gory and because it’s your first case, you may be shaken up. My first case was nothing like this at all and I was still freaked out. Ha, I even still get that way. But it’s the job we have to do since there’s only a few of us in the BAU. Did you know there are actually over 25,000 times more criminal psychologists in the field of capturing Internet sex offenders than there are in the BAU? Also-”

I lift my hand up to stop him and can’t help but laugh. His cheeks start to heat up and I immediately feel bad.

“Oh no,” I stand up. “I wasn’t laughing at you. I’m just amazed at all the facts you seem to know and throw into conversation.” Spencer smiles again and shoves his hands into his pockets.

“I’m totally used to people dismissing me once I start rambling so it’s no big deal. I kind of can’t help it. If I ever start to get annoying just tell me.” I smile sadly and almost feel bad at what he just told me.

“Well, thanks for checking. I’m fine. And it’s not annoying to me, Spencer.”

“Great!” He says. “Well, uh, the team is happy to have you. Welcome to the BAU!” He begins to head for the exit.

“Spencer wait!” I call after him. He immediately spins around and lifts an eyebrow.

“Do you have plans tonight?” Spencer’s eyes widen once I’ve asked the question and I begin to wonder if the team members don’t normally hang out.

“No, I don’t.”

“Well, would you want to go to a diner or something? I’m starved and since I just moved here, I haven’t had a chance to head to a supermarket. Plus, takeout by yourself every night can get lonely.”

“Yeah, Yeah, of course.” He pats his stomach, “I could go for some food.”

-

“And I will have the ham and cheese omelette.” I tell the waitress and we hand over our menus. The older woman nods and then winks at Spencer before heading to the kitchen. Spencer shifts uncomfortably in his seat.

“Did you know that in 2014, food and drink sales in the U.S. restaurant industry reached 659.31 billion dollars?” Spencer unexpectedly announced. I sip my water and then shake my head.

“No, I wasn’t aware.”

He tucks a strand of hair behind his ear and continues. “This is unsurprising considering almost 83 percent of U.S. consumers visit quick service restaurants like this one.”

“Wow. That’s a lot.” I nod.

“Also, about 68 percent visit casual dining restaurants at least once a week.”

I raise my eyebrows and he continues speaking. He’s using hand gestures and everything. I take the opportunity to really examine him. As creepy as that sounds, I’d never had a conversation with Spencer by ourselves and saw him so animated. The way his forehead scrunches up for a second when he’s remembering a statistic is actually pretty cute and the way his eyes light up and contrast with the dark circles he has underneath them is almost mesmerizing.

The waitress comes to our table again and interrupts his fact-filled babbling.

“Seems like you’re telling quite the story here, honey.” She smirks, “anything else I can get you? Appetizers or refills while you wait?”

“Nothing but thanks.” I answer and Spencer requests another coffee.

“Aren’t you worried you won’t be able to sleep?” I ask.

“No, I love coffee. I don’t sleep much anyways.”

So that explains the eye bags.

“You know, my parents own a coffee shop back in Seattle.”

“Really? So you must know your coffee beans huh?” He asks while taking a sip.

I laugh at his question and then tell him he’s completely correct.

“Mind if I -?” I gesture to his mug.

He just looks at me confused. I pick up his mug and sniff his coffee and then set it back down in front of him. His brows are still furrowed with curiosity.

“Okay,” I begin.

“That is definitely a Robusta type of coffee. Those beans are grown in Brazil and contain twice as much caffeine as any other kind, so you’ll be up late tonight. The deep brown shade means that it’s been French roasted and has a really strong flavor.” He’s looking at me with amazement.

“But i’m sure you already knew all that right? You are a genius of course.”

“No no, I actually didn’t. I just always order a cup of joe. I don’t care what kind it is. I love it all. But that’s awesome you can tell all that without even tasting.”

I feel my cheeks warm a little and I’m quickly realizing how attractive he is. I force myself to calm down. I drink more water and cool myself off.

“I guess that’s what happens when you’ve practically grown up in a coffee shop.”

 

-

After finishing our omelettes, Spencer insists on paying the bill and I promise to get it the next time.

“The next time?” He looks at me while pulling his wallet out.

I look around the diner trying my best to appear nonchalant and not like I’d definetly enjoy another night out with guy.

“I had a fun time.” I explain.

“Well maybe you’d like to come back to my apartment for a bit?”

My eyes move to his embarrassingly fast as I’m struggling to figure out what he’s proposing here. My heart beat speeds up.

“Only if you want. I mean, I uh,” He clears his throat,” You told me about your childhood with the coffee shop and your parents. I guess it’s my turn to let you get to know me, right?”

“Right.” I smile. He seems to be as flustered as I feel.

“Okay.” A sigh of what I believe is relief comes out of his mouth and he smiles back. “I also have tons of coffee at home for you to teach me about.”

“Teaching a genius? Isn’t that unheard of?” I tease.

Spencer rolls his eyes as he tucks more hair behind his ears. “So is that a yes?”

“Of course, genius Dr. Reid.”


End file.
